


Dual

by Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay



Series: Web of Fragments [1]
Category: Avalon: Web of Magic - Rachel Roberts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, it's not easy being green amirite my dude, sad goblin party, written april 2010
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay/pseuds/Oona_Queen_of_the_Gay
Summary: Prince Lorren & the double-life struggle
Series: Web of Fragments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728790





	Dual

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from my awom one-shot anthology "Web of Fragments" on FFN -- because these fics may be old af, but don't deserve to languish on that hellsite for all eternity. Originally written on April 30th, 2010. Enjoy!

Being two people was...difficult.

A dark and fragile curtain divided him. When he was careless, it tore and his secret self—whichever he needed to hide away—flickered through to questioning eyes.

The Forest Prince would be briefing his Lieutenants when suddenly, those faces fixed on him would turn his mind fearfully numb, and he would shrink back as if he could disappear behind an invisible King and Queen.

Prince Lorren would be silently watching his mother and the Fairy Queen arguing when, seized by a burning idea, an intense voice would burst from him and draw the Queens' shocked glances.

And with his friends, he would have moments where he could not speak because he had forgotten who he was supposed to be. He wondered if "Lorren" even existed, of if he was only a hollow cast of a person, a shadow that could don its own masks.


End file.
